Stand-Up Comedy
~ Please tell me in the comments below, how you like my Comedy ~ Kasey: I don't know I think i'm better off studying more when I was growing up more you know, Do you know where it all gone wrong ?, it all started with the Spelling bee ... Up until that day I was a Idiot but no one knew you know ? (* Holding a Book Upside Down *) .... and then the Spelling Bee popped up one day Ryder: Alright Pups, and Ranger, up against the wall, time for Public Umilation ... spell a word wrong and sit down in front of your friends Kasey: You know that's great little Flogego's Zuma: Hey look at me i'm a moron, ( Smirks and Giggles )- I wasn't even Close, (* Puts the Paper in Rocky's Face *): I was using numbers and Stuff Kasey: So I idmired that pup that got that word spelled Wrong on purpose, so he can sit down Zuma: ( Waving at Kasey ) Kasey: He knew he wasn't going to Win, So i could stand there for 3 hours Marshall: First Round K-A-T I'm outta here, (* Put's shades on ) Rubble: (* Writes " i'm Out " on a sheet of paper and cover's his face with the Paper Facing everyone *) Marshall: And as he pasted you, (* Appears next to Kasey *) - I Know there's 2 T's ( Giggling ) Ryder: ( Rolls His Eyes ) Marshall & Zuma: ( High Five's ) Kasey: And I Remember Our Leader Ryder asking me Ryder : " Kasey what is the I Before E Rule ? " Kasey: Ummm ... I berfore E ..... Always Skye: (* Holds up a Sheet of paper saying " I Dis-Own You " *) Ryder: What are you, a idiot Kasey ? Kasey: Apparently ... So He explains, to Know Kasey Ryder: I Before E (* Covers Kasey's Mouth *)- Except after C, and in sounding in Neighbor, and way, and on weekends and holidays and all through out May, and you'll get it wrong No matter what you Say !!!!! Talon: (* Texts to Message to Slash Beside's him on his phone, " Is He Serouis Mate ? " *) (* The message hits Slashes phone going in the Phone, and then Ryder takes up Slash's Phone *) Talon: (* Texts A Message : " Bruh " *) (* Throws a Paper ball a Rocky, and Then Rocky Throws his Book at Zuma *) Kasey: Thats a Rough Rule... a really Rough Rule ... Plures were hard too Kasey: Kasey, How do you make words a Plure ? Kasey: ... you put a S, ... You put a S at the end of it Ryder: When Kasey: ..... On Weekends and Holidays Zuma: (* Checking The Chalender *) Ryder: No Kasey, No, let me show you Kasey: So he asked his Twin Brother that knew every thing Ranger Ryder: Ranger, what is the Plure for Ox Ranger: Oxen ... The farmer used his Oxen Ryder: Kasey Kasey: ( Appears in a hole with a shovel covered in Dirt with a sign saying " Not A Escape Hole " ): What Ryder: What is the Plure for Box Kasey: ... Boxen Rubble: ( Takes out his claws but Skye Pushes his Claws down *) Kasey: I brought 2 Boxen of Doughnuts Skye: ( Gets both of her Claws out but Rocky Holds her Back ) Ryder: No Kasey No ( Face Palms ) .. Let's try another one, Ranger what is the Plure for Goose Ranger: Geese, I saw a flock ... (* Little Flocks Geese lies in front of him, then he grabs one *) - Of Geese Ryder: kasey Kasey:( By the slide open door trying to unlock it ): What Ryder: (* Getting Impatient ): ... Kasey, What is the Plure for Moose ! Kasey: ... Mossen ! I Saw a Flock of mossen !, There's alot much of Mossen ! out in the Woods, and the Woodsen, and the Woodsin't the Mossen want the food, and the food is what they eaten'isnt, the Mossen want some food and It's in the woods'nt and the what in it !!! Ryder: Kasey, Kasey ... Your a imbessel Kasey: imbesslen Ryder: What are you, speaking German Kasey ? Kasey: German, Greane, Jackson ! Ranger: ( Mouth Open ) Slash: ( Jumps up and shuts his mouth ) Kasey: Jackson Fonteino ! Ryder: what in the world are you talking about ? Kasey: I don't know, I Don't know Really (* Smiles at the Clock *) ( The Clock Dings And every one runs outside except Ranger ) Ryder: (* Puts his head down *) Ranger: ( Put's a slip of Paper in front of The Screen and Ryder saying " Wasted " ) Kasey: I think the worst day, is when the science project was due, waking up that morning, Your running out of your Pup-Hose and Collapse, " Oh No " ... (* Checks The Chalender *), That's Due Today, I had 9 month and I Did nothing, I Have a card board box ... a Boxen ( The Pups Walks into the Lookout ) Kasey: You show up and your scared because you got nothing good and you found out that the Pups Parents made theirs for them ... I hated that you know ... Flated, Flated on Flat bed Trunks ... Ranger showed up came in with a Valcanoe ( Ranger is Beside his Valcanoe facing back way from the Pups, Zipping up his Pants, and see's Kasey is Looking- at Him ) Kasey: He forgot to zip up his own Pants, but he built a valcanoe ... I Didn't know what to do for my project so I got a paper cup and filled it with Dirt, and hoped he Noticed i'm a idiot and walk right on past me, just as long as i'm holding something Ryder: What do you have there Kasey ? Kasey: ( Trying not to laugh ) - it's a cup of Dirt, just put a F on there and let me go play Ryder: Then Explain it Kasey: W-W-Well it's a cup ... with dirt in it ... i call it a cup of Dirt, you should move on now, go on, go on and down a line there ..... (* Crushes the cup of dirt in her eye *) ... So he came to this One Pup ... he's a Police Pup, he made a solar system like 19 years in a row you know ... a Bunch of Stirofoam balls on Coat hangers " Hey your buring some new ground there Chase " Chase: (* Hits kasey with 4 tennis balls making her back off ) .. The big yellow one's the sun, The yellow one's the sun Ryder: Ok, and what's the other Planets ? Chase: The big yellow one's the sun ! Ryder: Ok, Calm Down Chase: Th- One .. Ok Alright !! (* Get's out his Tennis ball cannon *)